Various wireless transmitters are often designed to operate using the same or similar frequencies. However, a licensed transmitter (such as a television broadcaster) may be licensed to use a particular frequency sub-band. Unlicensed transmitters are typically prevented from transmitting on that frequency sub-band in order to avoid interfering with the licensed transmitters' transmissions.